All I've Ever Wanted
by Hisbabygirl011
Summary: In the end we always return to the people that where there from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights and characters are the property of Leonard Freeman and CBS.

* * *

**All I've Ever Wanted**

It all started when she was 11 years old. Allie moved to Hawaii with her family because her dad got a job offer as a mechanic. Allie felt lonely her family was too busy to moving into the new house she was only 11 she couldn't help unpack. She met the boy who lived two houses down from hers. His name was Steven Jim McGarrett he was and the son of John and Doris McGarrett.

Allie was riding her bike outside when she had first noticed him. He was such a little cutie with his short brown hair, goofy smile and sweet laugh. This made her stop paying attention and then fall off her bike. Steve came running up to her to see if she was okay. Ever since that day they became best friends.

They did everything together. She played cops and robbers with him, and he played with G. I. Joe's while she played with her Barbie's. They surfed together. They would pretend to get married under a tree with Ring Pop candies. Their parents we sure they would get married for real one day.

They had a full day playing on the beach behind Steve's house while his dad was working at his desk and his mother was shopping. The day came to end when Allie was called in for dinner. Shortly later there was a knock at her door. Her sister headed towards the door to open it to find Steve standing, crying. Allie didn't notice until her mother asked him what's wrong. It turned out his Mother was killed in a car bomb. Right away Allie took him into her arms to comfort him.

Years came and went, and they still spent most of their time together. Yes, they had other friends but they knew they could always count on each other to be there. But then, just as they started high school, Allie had to tell her Steve that she and her family were moving back to California. Allie wanted nothing more than to stay in Hawaii, but she was only fifteen. She had to find the right way and time to tell him. After everything he had been through, she didn't want to hurt him with the news. But he needed to know.

It was two weeks before school started and a week before she was leaving. John decided to throw a going away/summer break over BBQ for both families. Allie knew that she had to tell him then. So the morning of the BBQ Allie went over early in the morning to help clean and set up for the party.

Before they did anything, though, she pulled Steve out to the lanai, sat him down and explained what the BBQ was really for. It was really hard hard but when she finally got the truth out, Steve just sat there. She waited for a response until he stood up and started to walk away. Allie went to reach for his arm, but he pulled away. She tried again and was sucessful in turning him around. Tears were falling down his face. Feeling horrible that she had hurt him, Allie hugged Steve tight and apologized over and over.

They spent every waking moment together until the day came when they had to say goodbye. She didn't want to leave but knew she couldn't stay. Standing hand and hand on the beach they talked, laughed, cried and agreed no matter what happened, they would still be best friends. There was a loud shout from her mother telling her it was time to go. Allie got in the car without looking back because knowing she was going back to the mainland without Steve and not knowing when she would see him again was painful.

Allie settled in to her new house on the mainland. Weeks went by. Steve called, but she didn't answer. She missed seeing his face every day. She missed laughing and hanging out with him. She missed so much that hearing his voice his voice on the other end of a phone was just too painful to bear.

Until the day her sister Penelope finally asked who was calling her. Then Allie finally admitted her feelings and why she wouldn't answer his phone calls. After talking for awhile, Allie realized that what she was feeling was normal and that maybe if they did talk, she would feel better.

So later that night she sat on her bed, dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Steve answered.

Allie didn't say a word. Hearing his voice made her shake.

"Hello? Allie, are you there?"

She finally answered. "Yeah, I'm here."

"How have you been? How's California? How's school?"

Allie answered all of these questions and then waited for the one that was inevitable. That question being, of course, why she never answered any of his other phone calls. Shockingly enough, it never came up. But she did get a surprise from him when he said, "I'm glad you called because I really need to tell you something."

"Okay, you know you can tell me anything. So what is it?"

"I'm moving to the mainland. To California."

Allie almost hit the floor. "What? Are you trying to be funny? Because this isn't funny."

"No, really," Steve promised. "Dad said it isn't safe for me here so he's sending me to the naval academy. Uncle Joe got me in and I leave Friday morning. "

"Is that what you want?" Allie asked.

"I don't have a choice. A part of me wants to stay here, but the other part is happy because then I'll be closer to you. It's so different here without you."

Allie came up with a great idea but she didn't say a word to Steve about though. They talked for a bit longer but because of the time difference, it got late on her end and Allie had school the next morning. So they said good night and she got into bed.

Allie had to put more thought into her idea if it she was going to make it happen.

H50H50H50

_There you have it! The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear some feedback, so please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm thinking 3 or 4._


	2. Chapter 2

Allie waited until Friday before putting her idea into action. She talked with her parents about her idea and to make sure it was okay with them. When she got that okay, her next move was a call to the McGarrett house.

She dialed the phone and hoped that John would be the one to answer.

"Hello?"

Yes! "Hi, John, it's Allie. How are you?"

"Aloha Allie," was the warm reply. "I'm doing fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing good. Tired from school, but good."

"That's great. Would you like to speak to Steve? He's right in the kitchen."

"Actually, sir, I was calling to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Is everything okay? Anything I can do?"

This was it. "Well, I'm calling because I wanted to talk to you about Steve moving out to California."

"So you know he's moving."

"Yes. And um, well I have an idea and I completely understand if you say no..."

"Allie, sweetie, you know I have an open mind about everything. So shoot."

She explained her idea and when she finished, John agreed to think about it and promised to call her with an answer soon. Allie accepted and they said goodbye.

Saturday came and went without any word. Sunday passed the same way. By Monday afternoon, Allie was getting twitchy. She had really hoped that John would seriously consider the offer. Now, though, she wasn't so sure anymore.

That night her phone rang while she was doing her homework. Allie practically jumped from her desk chair over to the nightstand and yanked up the receiver. "Hello? Hello?"

Someone laughed before saying, "Hello to you too Allie. It's John."

Her heartbeat sped up but she was determined to stay cool and calm. "Good evening, John. How are you?"

"I'm great, but I don't have a lot of time to talk. Steve will be home from football practice any minute now. I've thought a lot about your idea and I'm going to say yes, but on one condition."

Allie gripped the phone. "What is it?"

John's voice softened. "Take good care of him for me."

Allie's excitement got the better of her. "I will! I promise! I promise I will! Thank you, Sir!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now I've already talked to your Mom and Dad just to make sure everything set in stone, and I also gave them all the information you will need for Steve."

"Okay,' Allie replied. "Thank you so much again, sir. I won't make you regret this."

* * *

Four days went by. On Friday morning, Allie was up and about before her alarm even went off. Her excitement was like the best caffeine ever, which was good because she had a long trip ahead of her. Not that it mattered because Allie knew everything was going to be worth it. So after a quick bowl of cereal and a mini-hunt for her keys, Allie climbed into her car and headed out.

She arrived at her destination a little over two hours later. The airport was loud, crowed, and a mess of confusion, but all she really needed was to find Gate 33. Once she did, she sat down to wait. But she couldn't keep still so she moved from sitting to standing and from standing to pacing before sitting again. At last, she heard a voice announcing the arrival of the plane and she jumped up.

Soon people began coming through the Gate doors. A crowd had gathered around her by then and Allie had trouble seeing over the ones standing in front of her. She hopped up and down a few times before catching sight of his messy dark hair. Grinning she pushed past the two people blocking her way and yelled "Steve! Steve!"

He stopped and looked shocked to find her there. But that passed quickly and he flashed her his smile. "Allie!"

They hugged and Steve told her, "I can't believe it. What are you doing here? Where's Uncle Joe?"

"It's great to see you, too." Allie said sarcastically, hitting his arm.

"No! No, that's not what I meant."

"I'm kidding. I know I'm not what you expected but here I am. Come on, let's get your stuff and get out of here."

They got Steve's bag and then headed out to the car, talking the whole way. It only continued when they stopped for lunch.

"So," Steve said after they ordered. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why didn't Uncle Joe come pick me up like he said he was?"

Allie sat there for a moment and then smiled. It made Steve smile back which was just what Allie had wanted. His smile was what always lit up her day.

Finally, she told him, "Well when you told me that you were moving out here I got this idea and with a little help from my parents and your Dad, we were able to make it happen."

Steve nodded. "Okay, so what was your idea?"

"That you come and live with my family. This way, we'll always be together. We'll finish out our high school years together and then after that, we'll both join the Naval Academy and finish our schooling there."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve replied with excitement. "Are you sure dad said yes to this?"

"Yes, I'm sure! We talked about this a week ago and he called me last Monday night to say that it was okay.

Steve's smile was now blinding. "Wow I can't believe this. This is awesome. I've missed you so much."

Allie felt her heart skip. "I've really missed you, too. Things just haven't been the same without you. But it's okay now because you're here and it's time to party."

"For the next eight years," Steve added.

* * *

Those eight years went by quickly. High School and Annapolis were a blur of work, friends and a LOT of physical training. But through it all, Steve and Allie remained together. After graduating from the acadamey they both enlisted into the Service for Naval Intelligence and met Catherine Rollins. From there, Allie and Catherine steadily made there way up in the ranks while stationed on the Naval Ship Enterprise while Steve eventually became a Navy SEAL. At one time, the best friends were apart for three years but Allie understood. She also understood that there was a lot that went on with Steve's career that he wasn't allowed to talk to her about. she didn't like it, but she understood it.

More years passed. Allie's Naval career eventually landed her to a Naval Intelligence position at Pearl Harbor. At that time, Steve had been gone on a SEAL mission for months without any word. Allie re-enlisted when the time came and still, no word from Steve.

But the year of her re-enlistment turned out to be the beginning of the ride of her life.

H50H50H50

_There's chapter 2! Thank you for all the follows for this so far! I really really appreciate them! chapter 3 will be up soon!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The life ride began while Allie was out to sea onboard the Enterprise. She got a call from her old Commanding Officer. Joe, and the only time he ever called Allie was to give her updates on Steve.

And from the way his voice sounded, this update wasn't so good. "Allie."

"Commander White." She replied.

"Don't worry, Steve is okay." There was short pause before he added "For now."

"What does that mean? What's happened? He's really okay?"

"It's John, Allie. He's dead."

Allie gasped and felt tears immediately fall down onto her cheeks. "Oh my god. Does Steve know? When did this happen?"

"Allie, calm down." Joe ordered. "Listen, Steve had been working on a mission dealing with men by the names Victor and Anton Hesse. Steve captured Anton with a convoy and Victor came to Hawaii and took John hostage. Then he called Steve and 'offered' him a trade: John for Anton. When Steve told him that it wasn't going to happen, Victor's men appeared and blew up the trucks in Steve's convoy."

"Oh my God," Allie said again.

"It was a hell of a mess," Joe continued. "And Anton tried to get away by going for a dead soldier's gun. Steve had no choice but to shoot him in defense and killed Anton. After that, Victor decided to get even and shot John."

"Where is Steve?" Allie demanded. "How is he doing with all this? And why hasn't he called me yet to tell me everything himself?"

Joe had no answers.

* * *

Allie tried calling Steve for two days straight and got no answer. This only made her more worried that he might have gone and done something dumb like get himself blown up or even worse, gotten himself killed. And it was extra frustrating because Allie was in the middle of the ocean and couldn't do anything. The Enterprise wasn't scheduled to get back to land for other two months.

A week had passed before she finally heard from Steve. He was in Hawaii for John's funeral and wanted her there with him. Her best friend needed her, and Allie was out in the middle of nowhere without a way to get to him.

The next time they talked, Steve told her about forming his own special team, Five-0, to track down Victor Hesse. He told her about Danny Williams and his little girl Grace, and about cousins Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. They sounded like amazing people and Allie was glad that they were there to help Steve.

Finally, those long two months passed and Allie stepped off the ship back onto Hawaiian land. She couldn't wait to see Steve and hurried on her way to the McGarrett's house.

"Steve?" Allie called as she walked in. No answer. She looked around and upstairs before poking her head out the back door.

There was an empty beer bottle and a towel hanging on the back of one of the wooden chairs. He was swimming. Allie sat and waited for him to come back.

When he came ashore they hugged and he sat her down in another chair before going inside for more beer. When he returned he caught her up on everything that had happened since they last talked. He had taken care of Victor Hesse, found out about Wo Fat and discovered that his mother's death hadn't been an accident. Then he dropped the bomb.

"I've decided not to reenlist in the Navy. And before you say anything, here's why. I really love my team and what I'm doing here. Not that I didn't love the Navy, but this is where I have to be. Also, I have to continue Dad's investigation and find out what really what's going on here."

Allie sat back and collected her thoughts. She knew that this was something he had to do, but a part of her was sad and angry because they had joined the Navy to stay together. Still she understood his reasons and told him, "I completely understand. Do what you have to do. But be careful, okay? I promised your dad a long time ago that I would take care of you and it's going to be harder this way. But I'm not going to fail him now."

"Thank you, Allie." He took her hands. "I've missed you so much. There were times when I wished we both worked nine to five jobs and then ended the days together right here on the lanai. That way, we'd never have to worry about being apart again."

A wave of old feelings washed over Allie. What Steve had said didn't sound so terrible. Deep down, she had suspected for years that she could live like this forever with him. Live in this big house full of family love and childhood memories. Live the rest of her life with Steve and his big eyes and brave heart and silly smile that hadn't changed since he was nine years old. There was nobody else in the world that could make her so happy just by smiling.

It wouldn't be impossible. Would it?

They spent the night just hanging out enjoying the beach, beers, and each other. Then when it got late, Steve offered Allie the spare room for the night so she wouldn't have to drive back to base in the dark

* * *

The next morning Steve told Allie that he wanted her to come back to the house for dinner and meet his Five-0 team. So after her shift was completed she drove back to the McGarrett house.

Allie walked inside and was greeted by Grace Williams, the daughter of Danny Williams or as Steve liked to call him, "Danno." Grace led her out back where she met the rest of the new Ohana: Danny, Chin Ho and Kono. The night was wonderful. The entire Five-0 team was amazing and she could see how happy they made Steve. Especially Danny.

The weeks went by. Allie and Steve spent time together but not enough as Allie would have liked. Their jobs definitely needed tending to and sometimes it made them work odd hours. Still, they managed. Then about a month after Allie met Steve's team, she headed to a meeting with her new C.O. and got some amazing news. After, she called Steve to meet her for lunch so she could tell him..

They met at Kamekona's shrimp truck. When Allie arrived she saw Steve sitting on the back of his Silverado waiting for her. She was in full uniform and Steve made a comment saying how much he missed wearing his. Allie laughed it off and then pulled him over to the shrimp truck to order. Steve introduced her to Kamekona and then he and Allie sat down on one of the benches.

"Okay, so I have big news and I can't wait to tell you." Allie blurted out.

"Really?" Steve said. "I do, too. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Well, then you go first."

"Okay." Steve took a deep breath. "You remember when I told you that Danny was dating Gabby, the woman from the museum?"

Allie gave him a strange look. "Sure. Dr. Gabby Asano, right?"

"Right. Well they broke up last week and I…well, I was thinking about asking Danny out."

The strange look Allie had had on her face must have turned into a shocked one because Steve rushed with, "I know I've never told you about my feelings for men, but the truth is that I never knew I had them until I met Danny. I don't know if he's interested in men, but maybe if we start spending more time with each other and Gracie away from work, then maybe there could be something there, you know?"

Allie couldn't reply. She could hardly breathe for God's sake, never mind talk. All she could see was the image of her and Steve their lifetime together fading. And all because she hadn't told him once about the feelings she had been developing for him ever since he had made her fall off her bicycle.

But she couldn't say anything about it now. Not after what he told her about Danny. So she opened her mouth to say something else.

"I love you, Steve!"

His eyes got huge and Allie started to panic. How could she just blurt that out? That wasn't what she wanted to say!

"I-I always have!" Why wasn't she stopping? "You've always been everything. I just, I just could never tell you because we were friends and I guess that I was afraid telling you would change everything we had. I couldn't let that happen, Steve. But after hearing how you feel about Danny, I don't know. I got scared and had to say it. I love you."

Steve didn't move and just watched her. His face was pale and his lips were tight. Finally, he sat forward and said, "How could you tell me this now Allie? You've had YEARS of time to tell me and you don't say a word. And now right after I tell you about my feelings for my male partner you decide to dump this on me? what's wrong with you? What the hell are you playing at?"

He really was mad. Allie tried to calm him down. "I don't know, Steve. The words flew right out of my mouth. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. Just forget that it happened. Please."

"Just forget about it? Are you kidding me? Your supposed to be my friend, Allie! My family! How can I just forget about you doing something like this? What do you even want me to say to you now? Huh? What do you want to hear?"

Allie's heart stung as she angrily stood up. "Nothing. Like I said, forget about it. You'll have plenty of time to because I'm heading out to Japan on the Enterprise for the next three months. If you haven't forgotten about it by then well, then consider this goodbye. Because I can't be around you if you're going to hold my feelings against me."

She turned around and walked back to her car. And even though she was still angry, part of her hoped that Steve would stop her.

He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allie left Hawaii feeling hurt, alone, and depressed. But she had no one to blame but herself. Steve was right. She'd had all those years but chose not to say anything and it ended up costing her best friend. And no matter how hard she tried to fight her feelings for Steve, Allie just couldn't let them go.

One good thing about this mission was that Catherine was aboard. She was a good person and a good friend, and that was just what Allie needed to keep her grounded. They worked well together and talked about almost everything.

Before Allie knew it, two and a half months had passed. The mission had been exhausting but successful so far, and it and Catherine helped to keep thoughts of Steve away.

Until the day Catherine got a personal phone call during the middle of their shift.

"You want me to do what?" Allie heard her say. Then Catherine lowered her voice and Allie was unable to hear the next several words. A few moments later, Catherine sighed and said, "All right I'll send them to your phone."

She hung up and then looked at Allie, who immediately looked back at her screen. She heard Catherine start typing again and after another minute, heard Catherine texting on her phone. Allie chanced another look and saw Catherine set the phone down and then learn back in her chair. Finally, she said, "Steve really is ridiculous sometimes."

Allie didn't say a word. Her mind was replaying the day she told Steve how she felt and with that all of the feelings that she had been trying to get over came rushing back.

"Allie?" Catherine asked. "Allie? You still with me here?"

"Huh? Sorry. Sorry, I was…what did you say?"

Catherine gave her a funny look. "I said Steve really is ridiculous sometimes.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Allie hoped that would be enough to drop the subject of Steve, but Catherine's look became more intense and she said, "You okay, Allie? You haven't talked much about Steve since we started this mission. Is everything okay with you guys?"

Allie didn't like when people knew her business so she just made her answer short and hoped that would be the end of it. "Me and Steve had a falling out."

"Oh! Allie, I'm so sorry. If I had known that I wouldn't have asked."

"No it's all right," Allie told her, "but let's talk about something else please, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

The mission came to an end. Allie was happy, but she knew going to back to Hawaii was going to be hard. She had wanted to be transferred closer to home but that would have taken a while. When they docked back in to Pearl, Catherine wanted to celebrate their successful mission. Allie felt she could use a drink, but she was tried and wanted nothing more than to take a bath and sleep in her own bed. So she talked Catherine into celebrating later in the week.

The next few days went by in a sort of blur. Allie pretty much kept to herself. But when Catherine called on Friday night to ask if Allie was up for those drinks, Allie accepted. They then agreed on a place to meet and Allie hopped in her car.

When she walked into The Tiki Brewery, she spotted Catherine sitting at the front bar in jeans and a black blouse. Allie started walking over but then stopped dead when she realized who Catherine was talking to.

Without thinking, Allie turned around and started heading for the doors. She didn't even make it five steps before she heard Catherine yell, "Allie!"

Damn it, Allie thought, staring at the doors. She was stuck now.

She turned and walked over to the bar, keeping her eyes on Catherine the whole time. When she got there, she avoided looking at Steve by giving Catherine a quick hug and then quickly pulled her off the barstool and to the side.

"What the heck is he doing here?" She whispered.

Catherine's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. "Oh God! Allie, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Do you want me to get rid of him? Because I will, if you want."

"No," Allie said. "It's cool. I'm going to go. I'm tired from work anyway and I only came because I promised I would have drinks with you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"All right. We'll make other plans." Catherine look worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Night, Cat."

Allie then walked out the door and headed for her car. As soon as she touched the door handle, she heard Steve's voice call, "Allie!"

She looked up. Why? She silently asked God. Then she saw him running over. He looked so good and familiar that it hurt and she just started to scream at him. "What? What could you possibly want now?"

He came around the car and blocked the door. "I want to talk."

She couldn't look at him. "Well, I don't. I'm going home. Now if you don't mind, move."

"I do mind," he told her. "Look, I know I messed up that day not by following you and telling you how I felt, but I was confused. There I was telling you that I was in love with Danny then to have my best friend tell me she had been in love with me for years… I was just lost, okay?"

Allie made herself get angry. Anger was good at hiding other emotions. "And I guess now that you're with Danny, you're hoping my feelings for you will just wash away and we can go back to the way things used to be? I'm sorry Steven, but that's not how it's going to work. I have finally gotten to a place where I'm okay without you and I am not putting myself through all that hurt again."

He grabbed her shoulders and that scared Allie into finally looking up at him. His eyes were serious. "Allie, I'm not with Danny. I never was. After you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then while I was trying to control my feelings about everything, Danny asked me to be his best man at his and Gabby's wedding."

"Wedding?" Allie repeated before she could stop herself.

"That's right their wedding," Steve told her. "Because while I was confused and thinking about you I never noticed that they got back together. And it was that moment, Allie that I realized how much I loved you. So when Cat called me and asked me to have drinks I said yes because I needed to see and tell you how I really felt."

Allie just stood there, lost in every word Steve had said. He loved her? She was all he thought about? Allie would have never thought he would be that emotionally involved in something. She just wanted… well she didn't know what she wanted at that moment. That was until Steve pulled her in by her waist and put his lips on hers.

She tried to fight it, but couldn't. After a minute, he pulled away and ordered, "Come home with me."

* * *

They spent the night making love and catching up. When the sun rose, Allie awoke to the touch of Steve's leg entwined with hers. The expression on his face was relaxed with a tiny smile, and Allie couldn't help but smile back. There was the little boy she had grown up with.

This was the life she always wanted. Right here.

Allie got up without waking him and headed downstairs to make some food and coffee. Steve appeared a bit later, gave her a quick kiss and went out for his morning swim. Then just as Allie was putting food on the table, she heard her cell phone ring from her purse in the living room.

She walked over and answered. "Hi, Cath."

"Hi Allie. Are you doing okay? I'm so sorry about last night. I can't believe I forgot that you guys weren't friends."

"No, it's fine. Really. You helped a lot actually. Because of you Steve and I are…well, not only friends again but we're together."

"Really! How did it happen?"

Allie explained everything that had happened from the time they left for the mission up to last night. She didn't go into exact detail about last night, but she knew that Catherine could make the leap herself. Either way, Allie was now loving life and almost couldn't believe what happened to her.

But her life was about to take another turn that she wasn't prepared for.

And there was no stopping it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months passed. During that time Allie stayed at Steve's house during the weekends surfing, going out, spending time with the Five-O team and watching old family movies. These were especially fun because it was crazy to see how far they had grown over the years. The best scenes to relive though were the ones where the two of them pretended to get married while giving each other Ring Pops.

Steve was still continuing father's investigation. He brought Joe White, Uncle Joe, onboard to help because Steve knew he was the one person who knew John McGarrett. But that didn't last long before Joe started giving Steve the runaround. It was almost like he didn't want Steve to find this Shelburne person his father had mention in his notes.

Allie understood how important this was to Steve, so she just told him to be safe whenever he was chasing new leads. This Wo Fat was a dangerous criminal who had the manpower to take down an army. This worried Allie, but she didn't say a word until Steve decided to follow a lead that would take him all the way to Japan. That's where Allie wanted to tug the line, but she knew that Steve wasn't one to back down from a fight. Especially when it was one he was so desperately wanted to win.

Days passed without Steve contacting Allie. She tried not to worry. Deep down, she knew he was fine but still, a phone call would be really nice. By this time, Allie had taken some offered leave time and planned to use it to visit her family. She was packing up her bags when she finally got that call.

"Hey Baby. I know you're mad it's been a while since I've called but it's crazy here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Steve," she told him. "I'm just glad and happy to hear your voice on the other end of the phone."

"That's good. So how are you? How's my team? Are they going crazy yet?"

"The team is doing great. The case load isn't huge, but it's a good size." Allie laughs. "And I've been a little sick, but I'm doing well now. Mostly though, I've just missed and been worried about you."

"Don't be," he told her. "I'm good here. If anything I'm worried about you. Wo Fat has lots of ties to the island."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" He repeated. "Where are you headed?"

"My C.O. offered me some leave time, so I'm going home for a month."

"Great, you'll be safe there."

* * *

It had been almost two years since Allie had seen her family and friends. Her sister Reagan came to pick her up from the airport. She was the only one who knew Allie was coming because Allie wanted to surprise the rest of the family.

They arrived at the house, and Reagan went in first to make sure everything was in place. Then she gave Allie the sign to come in.

The looks on her mother and father's faces was priceless. They spent the night catching up, and Allie went ahead and told her family about her and Steve. None of them were surprised. They all knew it was bound to happen someday.

She was just so happy to be home she felt relaxed and comfortable. She went up to her old room where the memories came flooding back she couldn't help but smile. Her younger sister, Penelope, followed her. "Is it weird being back here?" she asked Allie.

Allie took a deep breath and looked around. "Kind of, but in a good way."

"Okay," Penelope said. "Then what's really going on with you, Allie? Nobody else seems to have noticed it, but I can tell that you're worried about something and you're trying your best to hide it."

I'm fine. It's just…" Allie paused as her phone rang. She took a look at it and then answered. "Steve?"

"Yeah babe, it's me. Listen, I captured Wo Fat and I'm taking to prison now. Once the team and I get him caged up, I'm going home to pack and then I'm catching the first plane to Cali tomorrow to see you."

Allie let out a sign of relief before she responded. "Sounds great. Be careful, okay? And call me when you land so I can come get you. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Allie."

"Love you, too."

She hung up and saw that Penelope was still waiting for an answer. So Allie explained everything that had gone the past few months, but gave it in the short version. Allie also felt since Penelope was her sister, she could trust her with a much newer and surprising piece of information.

"I also have to tell you something else, but it has to stay between us."

"Of course Allie," was the reply. "What is it?"

"I'm late. And at first, I thought with everything that been going on with Steve and how stressed out I was causing it. But I've been sick on and off for more than a month so now I think I might be…"

Penelope's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, but I will."

* * *

The next morning Allie woke up sick again and then headed out to buy that test. When she was home again, she avoided her family and went straight upstairs to the bathroom. Three minutes later, she was staring down at a bright pink smiley face.

Steve called then, informing her that he was at the airport. She couldn't tell him the news over the phone, so Allie just asked for the flight info and told him she'd be there soon.

An hour later, she was hugging and kissing him hello. They made their way back to the car and got in. But Allie didn't start driving right away. Instead, she sat in the driver's seat and ran her hands over her face.

"Allie?" Steve said. "What's wrong? Are you okay?

She took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. "Steve I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow!" Steve said enthusiastically "Are you sure?"

"I took a test this morning and it was positive. But I plan to see a doctor, just to make sure."

Steve took her hands. "All right, we can do that. Now let's get going."

Allie smiled. "You have to let go of my hands first."

He did and Allie started the car. But once she pulled out into traffic, she reclaimed Steve's left hand with her right.

During the car ride, Allie admitted that she didn't want to go back to Hawaii. She had six months left in the Navy and wanted a transfer to Camp Pendleton. But Steve had Five-0 to think about and, as it turned out, a much bigger problem to focus on.

"Allie," he began, "I found out who Shelburne is."

She was shocked. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?"

"It's my mother. She's alive, Allie."

"Oh my God, Steve." Allie paused. "I don't really know what to say right now."

"Don't say anything," he told her. "I just wanted you to know. And I've chosen not to let her back into my life. That's why I'm here. I tried hearing what she had to say, but I just couldn't and because of her I don't trust Joe. They betrayed me and I can never forgive them for that."

Allie sat back, dismayed. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Steve was her everything she would support him everything he did. So instead of pushing the issue, she said, "All right, we'll talk about this and my transfer later. What else happened in Japan?"

* * *

They made it back to the house where they greeted by one of Allie's closet friends, Alyssa. The two hugged and Alyssa told them that the family was planning a big dinner to welcome Steve back. Then they all headed inside the house, where Steve was hugged by Allie's parents and sisters.

A little while later Steve and Allie separated themselves and moved upstairs to talk. By the time they were finished, some things had been tentatively decided. Steve would either eventually move out to California or the two of them would travel to and live in Hawaii six months out of the year. But of course, none of this was concrete until Allie's request for transfer came through.

So the next morning, Allie had a meeting over the phone with her C.O. After explaining her situation, Allie was told that she had to have proof that she was with child and with that she would be eligible for transfer. Allie then made a quick a trip down to Camp Pendleton with the papers and she was approved for a transfer. However, that meant it was time to commit to one decision. Allie and Steve talked for hours about what to do, but they finally came to a decision and were sure they made the right one.

Dinner came and went, and they we were surrounded by family and friends. Allie had missed being around family it was so big and filled with so much love that it made her feel great that she was going to add a member. Steve came up to Allie after dinner and asked her if she was ready to let the family in on their baby and their future plans.

She nodded, and Steve started to speak getting everyone's attention. "Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since we've all been together. It feels so good to be here with the family. I haven't been home in almost two years, but knowing I have you all here to support me makes everything easier. Thank you all so much."

Allie stepped closer to him and added, "We also wanted to share some news while everyone is here." Allie looked at Steve and waited to let him finish what she was going to say.

He didn't hesitate. "This morning Allie went down to Camp Pendleton to talk to a C.O. about getting transferred out to California and, well, they approved her."

Allie took a deep breath in. "And the reason I asked to get transferred is because..." She looked at Steve and he gave her that smile. "I'm pregnant."

Allie thought her mom was going to have a heart attack; she was so happy and bright. As was her Father who swelled with pride. Everyone hugged them again and then, Steve held up a hand and said, "Wait, wait! There's something else!"

Everyone became quiet and Allie gave Steve a confused look. They hadn't discussed anything else. What was Steve up to?

He looked around and then took Allie's hands again. "Allie, the day you fell off your bike was the best day of my life. And I know that sounds bad, but it's the truth because ever since that day, you have been my best friend and an important piece of my life. We've been through so much together. We've had our rough patches, sure, but we still got through them. And now here we are, starting another new chapter in our life with our love and our baby. And in order to give that chapter its best start possible…" he trailed off and then bent on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of marring me?"

Silence. Allie's eyes teared up and her breath seemed stuck in her chest. She felt frozen, and all she could manage to do was stare down at him.

"Please say yes!" Her mother blurted out, finally ending the silence. It made everyone to laugh, even Allie. Then she squeezed Steve's hands and said, "Yes. Yes!"

He stood back up and then pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone clapped and encircled them, offering more hugs and congratulations. It was a perfect moment. Perfect.

Until Steve's mobile went off with a text from Danny.

We've got a problem!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5. One chapter left it's written just waiting for my best friend to finish editing as soon as she done I will put it up. I was thinking about maybe making a sequel. What do you guys think? Leave a review or PM me! Thanks All


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want me to do, Allie? Let him go free? The guy is dangerous."

Allie had to remind herself that this was Steve and she had to be patient. "How did he escape anyways?"

"I don't know Allie, but I promise you I'll get him and come right back."

This argument had taken place a week earlier. Steve had gone back to Hawaii to search for Wo Fat again. Nobody knew how he got out in the first place, but he was smart and probably had a man on the inside. But Allie was really worried now because she had been getting Steve's voicemail for days and he still hadn't returned any of her phone calls. So she had gotten on a plane to Hawaii and was now walking into Five-0 headquarters.

Kono and Chin at the smart table. "Hi," Allie greeted them as she walked past. Then she entered Steve's office and locked the door behind her.

Steve was surprised. "Allie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak and you're going to listen," she told him. "A week Steven! A week I've waited for you to return my calls. I called Danny, Chin, and Kono and you just so happened to be busy every time.."

He stood up and started walking over to her. "Okay, I can see why you're angry…"

"Let me finish and then you can talk," Allie said. "I don't care if you're chasing Wo Fat, shoe bombers or a dog down the street, you need to stay in contact with me. I need to know that you're okay because if don't, then I have to play the 'what if' game and I don't like that. This isn't just about you anymore."

She stopped there and Steve waited a moment before asking, "May I speak now?"

"Please!"

Steve started to smile but then thought better of it. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I know that this isn't just about us or me anymore, Allie. I'm sorry that I've worried you, but don't ever think that I don't care about you or our baby. You know who I am and you know the work that I have to do. I'm not used to having to check in with people so I'm sorry for not staying in touch. I promise that I'll do a better job from now on."

Allie sighed. "I was scared, Steve. I hate having you in so much danger now. It's stupid, I know. You probably went through more dangerous stuff when you were a SEAL. It's just…I love you, Steve."

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I know, Allie. I'm sorry. I love you, too." He kissed her on the head and when Allie looked at him, he grinned and said, "Shoe bombers and please? You have no idea how much you sounded like Danny."

She laughed and hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

Steve laughed as well but then his face became serious. "Okay, since you're here now I'm going to let you in. Wo Fat has been hiding, but thanks to Adam Noshimuri we've got a lock on his location and we're going to hit it tomorrow night. But you, Allie, you're going to stay with Kono, Grace and Gabby at a safe house that we've set up."

Allie opened her mouth but Steve beat her to it with, "Wo Fat has already made threats, Allie. I'm not taking any chances."

She smiled at him. "I wasn't going to argue with you, Steve."

"Good. You would've lost anyway."

* * *

The next morning when the two of them walked into H.Q., they found Joe and Doris with Chin at the smart table.

Steve gripped Allie's hand tighter and she did the same. Seeing Mrs. McGarrett after so many years was a real shock. It was too much of a shock, really, and Allie felt her stomach roll.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked angrily

"It's nice to see you too, Steve, "Joe answered calmly. "Hello, Allie."

Allie's stomach turned again but before she could answer, Steve said, "I'm serious, Joe. Why are you two here?"

"Well, I got word that Wo Fat escaped so I figured I'd come down and lend a hand."

Steve looked at Chin before saying, "We don't need your help. Everything's under control. "

"I told you coming here wasn't going to help," Doris told Joe quietly. "He will never forgive me and I understand why."

That made Steve and Joe start arguing. Chin tried to get them to stop and keep calm, but no one listened. It all made Allie's stomach finally rise all the way to her throat, and she covered her mouth and pushed past everyone in order to run for the bathroom.

Steve was right behind her and ended up holding back her hair as she was sick. He then helped to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. Kono came in to check on everything and Steve asked her to take Allie to his office. Kono obeyed and had Allie stretch out on the leather couch. Moments later, Steve came in with an undecided look on his face. Allie knew that that wasn't good but before she could ask anything, Danny walked into Steve's office.

"Hey," he said. "I heard Miss Allie was here. How are you? How are you feeling?"

Allie stood up to hug Danny. "I'm doing good. Morning sickness is still a pain but other than that I'm good. How about you? How are Gracie and Gabby?"

"Gracie is great, and Gabby is busy planning the wedding of her dreams," Danny reported. "And that reminds me, congratulations. I don't know how you did it, but Super-Seal is contained. Good work."

Allie laughed. "Thanks. And like you say, he's an animal so I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Danny snickered and then left Steve's office in order to give Steve time to talk about tonight and the safe house instructions with Allie. He also told her that Doris would be joining them, a fact that Allie was not too happy about. But she could Steve was stressed so she didn't say a word.

After their talk, Allie and Steve walked out to the smart table. This time, the whole team, Joe, Doris and Adam Noshimuri were gathered around it. Adam greeted Steve and then said, "Kono told me the news, McGarrett. Congratulations on the baby." He smiled at Allie.

"Baby?" Doris repeated, looking stunned. "What is he talking about?"

The room was quiet while everyone looked at Steve and Allie. After a minute, Adam broke the silence by apologizing and claiming that he thought everyone knew. Steve didn't want Joe and Doris knowing his business, but now that it was out Steve told Adam not to apologize and thanked him. Then he tried to change the subject, but Doris wouldn't let him. "Were you ever planning on telling us?"

Steve's eyes became angry. "Why would I tell you? You gave up on your family, remember? What makes you think I was going to let you into mine?"

"That is low Steve," Joe told him. "She did it to protect you, and your father and this is the thanks she gets?"

Allie wanted to sit back and bite her tongue, but she couldn't. "To protect them? Are you kidding me right now? I don't care what you, John and Doris had in mind, but a little boy grew up without a mother in his life because she took a way out. I wouldn't care what the cost was; I would never leave my kids just so I could go into hiding."

"Allie, you of all people in the room should understand I did what I did," Doris told her. "You mean to tell me that you wouldn't give up a lifetime with your child to protect and keep it safe?"

"No!" Allie shot back. "It's your job as a mother to do everything and anything for your children, even if that means moving or going into hiding as a family. It is not your job to fake your death and split your family apart."

Doris blinked. "I never thought you would feel like that." She looked at Steve. "And I can't believe you're letting her talk to me like this. As if I'm a nobody."

Steve stood there holding Allie's hand before replying with. "You _are_ a nobody. I understand why you did what you did, but I will never forgive you for it. Allie and my Five-0 team are the only family I want and need."

Doris walked out of headquarters and Steve walked into his office, leaving everyone else looking around at each other. Allie waited a minute before going to check on Steve. He was sitting at his desk, running his hands over his face. Allie sat on his desk in front of him and leaned forward to rub Steve's shoulders.

He placed a hand on her leg, causing Allie to look down at him. "Don't feel bad, Allie. We didn't say anything she didn't need to hear. Don't let it get to you, all right?"

"I'll try Steve," she told him, "but I can't help it. I hate to see what this is doing to you. I'm not trying to sound like a pain, but I don't feel safe around her. I think I'm going back to the apartment instead of the safe house."

He grabbed her hands. "No, you're going to the safe house. She is just going to have to come with us."

* * *

Allie went back to the apartment and packed a few things while the team was got ready for the night. She replayed everything in her head while driving back to head H.Q. and felt like things had just gotten way out of hand. Allie wanted to take some of it back but Steve was right, Doris had needed to hear it.

They all arrived at the safe house. Grace was happy to see Allie and talked about everything from school to her Danno. It made Allie dearly hope her baby was just as cute as Grace. Then when the little girl fell asleep Kono, Allie, and Gabby began talking about weddings and babies. During this time, Allie got a text from Steve letting her know they were in position and he and everyone were safe. Her heart warmed at his consideration and she passed Steve's message on to everyone else.

The night was a success. The team captured Wo Fat and took him back to prison, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out again. When everything was taken care of, Allie asked Steve if Joe and Doris were still in Hawaii. He hesitated before saying yes. After hearing that, Allie waited until Steve was in the shower before pulling out her phone and sending a text to Joe asking him and Doris to meet her at John's grave. He agreed, and Allie wrote Steve a quick note about running errands before heading out.

She arrived there first and settled on her knees by the gravestone. Not much later, Joe and Doris walked up to her.

"Hello, Allie," Joe greeted her.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi Joe. Listen, can you give me and Doris a minute? She's the real reason I asked you both here."

He agreed and started back towards his rental car. Once he was out of earshot, Doris settled next to Allie and said, "Hello, Allie. How are you feeling?"

Allie tried to shake away some of her nervousness. "I'm good. Um, I asked you here because I need you to understand where Steve and I stand with you."

"Well," Doris said, "after yesterday I think I already know. It was pretty clear back at the office."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry I blew up. But Doris, you can't blame us. You "died", leaving Steve with John and my family. I'm not complaining, but look at where it's gotten." Allie pointed down at John's grave. "You tried fixing it by running away, but it only made things worse. And I'm not trying to sound mean, but it's the truth."

Doris took a moment to think about that before saying, "I guess a part of me always knew Steve wouldn't forgive me for what's happened, but I understand. I'm happy to see you two are still best friends and that he had you for everything that happened."

"It was nothing. That's the price that we pay for family, right? I will always be here for him no matter what happens. And I think he just needs his space right now."

"You know him better than anybody," Doris told her, "so I trust your instincts and I can only hope he will come around one day."

"Me too." Allie agreed, standing up. "Now, I should get back before Steve starts wondering where I am. Thank you for talking with me. It was nice to see you again. Stay safe, okay?"

"I will, Allie. Do me a favor and take good care of my boy for me."

Allie glanced back down at the headstone and smiled. John had asked her to do the same thing when Steve moved to the mainland. "I will."

* * *

Allie walked in the house to see Steve asleep on the couch. She smiled at him as she walked upstairs to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

Later when the two of them were on their way out to eat, Steve asked where she went earlier. Allie smiled and took him by the hand, saying that she just had to handle something. Surprisingly, he let it go.

They arrived at the restaurant and found everyone talking, laughing and just enjoying the company. The two of them sat down and slipped right into the conversation. They were interrupted only once when the waiter came to take their order. After that, Steve called for everyone's attention.

Once he had it, he stood up and said, "I just want to say that I've got the best team in Hawaii. You have all been the best back up and support I could have ever asked for. Kono, you've grown into one hell of a cop and I'm proud of you. Chin, you have been a rock and a mentor, and I'm grateful for all of the stories you've shared about my father." He paused and then looked at Danny. "And Danno…what can I say? You've been a pain in my ass since day one but still somehow managed to become my brother and the best partner I've ever had to force to join me."

"Love you too, Babe," was the sarcastic reply.

That made everyone laugh and when it was quiet again, Steve continued with, "It's really been an amazing ride, but I have to tell you all something. I've decided to move back to the mainland with Allie for now just until we get up on our feet. After that, I will be coming back and forth between here and there until the baby is born. Chin, I've talked to the governor and he's put you in charge of Five-0. He will also be bringing someone in to help you guys."

There was a long silence as the Five-0 team absorbed this information. At last, Danny said, "I'm happy for you, buddy. To be honest, I've never seen you as the settling down type but you've got a great girl to help you. Five-0 isn't going to be the same without you." He reached out and shook Steve's hand, adding, "You guys better be back for the wedding."

"And all I've got to say is that you better call or write," Kono told Steve, "because this isn't going to be Japan all over again."

"I promise I'll do my best at running the task force," Chin added, pulling Steve into a one-armed hug. "We're going to miss you around here, Brah."

* * *

The next morning Steve and Allie headed home to the mainland to start their new lives.

The End

Well there you have it people I really enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm seriously thinking about making a sequel. I wanna say a HUGE Thank you to Spence Sabien my editor You amazing. Would love more review to let me know what you think and what you think about will happen next. Thank you Readers


End file.
